


Acting Human

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [27]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, M/M, Murder, Post Mpreg, Some Fluff, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his son has his first run in with discrimination, Hannibal breaks the rules Will set up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Human

**Author's Note:**

> Very grateful to TayoAnn for editing and helping it make sense! 
> 
> Prompt fill for Nightfall24 who wanted some violence brought on some bad people. Oops. I forgot to stop at violence.

Hanni Lecter pushed the food around his plate. He had been unusually quiet since Will had picked him up from school and his fathers exchanged a worried look over his head.

“I heard your teacher is taking you to the park tomorrow,” Will said, his voice holding an unnecessary amount of cheer. “I bet everyone is excited about that.”

Hanni only shrugged in response.

“We have some chocolate cake for dessert,” Hannibal said, leaning closer to his son and whispered, “I think there might be some leftover ice cream that would make it a wonderful combination.”

Hanni nodded and set his fork down. He really wasn’t hungry and he had eaten as much as he could, so he knew neither of his fathers would be upset. They never forced him to eat if he was full, only insisted on taking a few bites if he didn’t want anything at all.

“Are you feeling all right?” his papa asked, a large warm hand came up to cover his forehead and for a moment he leaned against it, liking how it felt. “You don’t feel warm.”

“Something happened at school,” Will said with sudden understanding and dread, as he set his fork down as well. “You can tell us.”

“What’s a faggot?” Hanni asked softly, looking up at Hannibal.

“Where did you hear that?” Hannibal asked, which made his son frown because Papa always answered his questions right away.

“From Peter,” Hanni said, and looked down at his plate. “What is it?”

He missed his parents exchanging another worried look. They knew their son would have to deal with prejudice in his life. He carried a double burden, being a product of a male birth giver and having two fathers. When he got older, he could always chose to lie about the circumstance of his birth if he felt the need to. But he wouldn’t be able to hide the fact he had two fathers from anyone he wanted to get close to, or even be friendly with. It was a lot for a little boy to have to carry, and both men sometimes wondered if he would grow to resent them for it. 

“It’s a derogatory term,” Hannibal started but paused at the look of confusion on his son’s face. “It’s a term used to offended and belittle, to hurt someone.” Hannibal licked his lips, searching for the right words. “It refers to someone, like your daddy and myself. Two men that love each other. Did Peter call you that?”

“No, his new daddy called you that. He told Peter that he’s not allowed to play with me. Is it because I’m a faggot too?” Hanni frowned.

“No, sweetheart, you’re not,” Will quickly told him.

“But I love you and papa, and you’re men.”

“It’s a different kind of love,” Hannibal said, trying to hide the sudden frustration and anger he felt. “There are many kinds of love. The way you love your daddy and me and the way you will love someone when you’re older are not the same. Some people don’t think two men, or for that matter, two women, should have the feelings your daddy and I have for each other. They think men and women should have them for each other and no one else.”

“Why?”

“Because they don’t understand it,” Hannibal shrugged. “Because it’s different. There are a lot more couples in the world that have a man and a woman, and for a long time nothing else was acceptable.”

“So you are a faggot?” Hanni sounded disappointed and Will winced while Hannibal clenched his teeth.

“Hanni, your papa and I don’t want you saying that word. It is meant to be hurtful,” Will explained, gently but firmly. “That is the kind of word that will get you in trouble if we hear it after this discussion. Do you understand?”

“It’s a bad word?”

“Yes, very bad and very unkind. You’re not going to use it, are you?” Hanni shook his head and Will nodded. “Good. Now tell us what happened with Peter.”

“Peter said he couldn’t play with me anymore,” Hanni explained looking down at his plate. He picked his fork back up and stabbed at his vegetables, missed, and ended up hitting the plate instead. “His new daddy said he didn’t want Peter playing with me because …” Hanni frowned and looked up at Will. “He said the bad word. He said it was because I have two daddies but I don’t. I told him I have a daddy and a papa but Peter said he wasn’t allowed to play with me anymore.”

Will got up and walked around to Hanni’s side of the table and knelt by his chair. “I’m sorry that happened, honey. I’m sorry that it might happen again. There will always be people that don’t like the fact that your papa and I are together and because you’re our son, they might not like you either. But I need you to remember something for me, all right?”

“What?”

“Your papa and I love you very much, and there is nothing wrong with our family. As for those people who don’t accept us, they can go kick rocks,” Will said, and grinned at the boy, while his husband made a disapproving sound behind him. It was a lot tamer than what he originally intended to tell the boy.

Hanni giggled and Will winked at him.

“Friends have to be accepting of each other,” Hannibal told his son, putting a hand on Will’s shoulder and leaning close. “It is not Peter’s fault what happened, but when you grow older, and you make new friends, remember that if they don’t accept you for who you are, they’re not the kind of friends you need.” 

“But I really liked Peter,” Hanni sighed. “Will he ever be my friend?”

“I’m sure he will, once the bad influence is removed,” Hannibal told him.

“Hanni, go take your plate into the kitchen,” Will said, glaring at the older man.

“Do I still get dessert?” Hanni asked, looking at his mostly untouched plate.

“Yes, we’re all getting dessert today.” Will waited for Hanni to leave the room before focusing on Hannibal. “You’re not thinking about killing some idiot because he’s a bigot, are you?”

“That was actually precisely what I was thinking.” 

“No. I’ve seen him around. He is nothing but some young man pretending to play daddy to impress his girlfriend.”

“I’ve seen him around as well,” Hannibal rose and gathered the plates. “He is rude, aggressive, and highly inappropriate in front of children.”

“That doesn't warrant a death sentence,” Will told him, following after the doctor.

They paused their discussion now that little ears were in the room. Hanni was set on the counter and from his favorite seat in the kitchen, he helped scoop out the ice cream for their deserts.

“He upset my son,” Hannibal whispered as the boy carried his plate into the dining room.

“Are you going to kill everyone who upsets him?” Will whispered back.

Hannibal gave him a cold smile and Will rolled his eyes. “Why don’t we just speak to him? Maybe once he meets us, he’ll be more reasonable.”

“And if he isn’t?” Hannibal asked as he sat down.

“Then we move on with our lives,” Will told him, giving him an even stern look that meant the discussion was closed.

***

Peter’s new daddy was not officially his new daddy. He had just been the latest of the men his mother introduced to him. There weren’t many but there were a few, and the little boy had been trying very hard to please him so he wouldn’t leave like the last one. He wasn’t very nice, but better than nothing. The fact that his mother, a student at the FBI academy, could do a lot better, escaped him at such a young age. It would take her a few more years before she realized she was attracted to a certain type.

The man in question was in his late twenties. He had a clean shaven head and pale blue eyes-- unremarkable and quite forgettable, in the doctor’s opinion. Hannibal approached the man who had been helping Peter pack his art project away by stuffing it with little care into the small superhero backpack.

“I was hoping to have a chance to speak with you,” Hannibal said, stretching out his hand. “I’m Hannibal Lecter, Junior’s father.”

“Or mother,” the young man snorted, looking Hannibal up and down, with all the arrogance of an over privileged youth and an attitude that did not match his age. “Yeah, I bet you’re the bitch in the relationship.”

“Excuse me, there are children present,” Hannibal told him, lowering his voice, and sparing a glance at little Peter, who looked very uncertain from where he stood a few feet away. Hanni was packing his own things up on the other side of the room, and for that Hannibal was grateful.

“That’s exactly why your kind should not be here,” the man shook his head in disgust. “Seriously, parents should know when one of you perverts are around so they can protect their children.” The man snorted.”Those pink triangles were a good idea before the fag lovers got their hands on it.”

“This is highly inappropriate and disrespectful,” Hannibal said, pulling himself to his full height and towering over the man by a few inches. “I am not sure what your problem is with me, but I was hoping we can set it aside. My son was very good friends with young Peter and was very upset to find out it was no longer so.”

“Bet he cried like a little pussy too.” At least the man had the decency to lower his voice for the first time.

It took a lot of self-control for Hannibal to clench his fist and not break the man’s neck where he stood.

“What are you going to do? Slap me?” the man snorted, giving off a quick laugh, before walking past Hannibal, catching him in a shoulder check and muttering, “faggot.”

Hannibal was about to follow, when a small hand caught his. As if remembering where he was for the first time, he looked around and saw that their little exchange had gone unnoticed. The teacher was happily chatting with another parent while her assistant was entertaining the kids that hadn't been picked up yet.

“Can we go find daddy?” Hanni asked, pulling on his hand.

“His lecture should be over in a few minutes,” Hannibal made the effort to smile at the boy. “Shall we surprise him?”

***

“Daddy!”

Will was quite surprised when he heard the happy squeak of his young boy and quickly turned the projector off. A few of the students who had been filing out, stopped to stare as the little boy ran past them and into the instructors arms.

“What are you doing here, little man?” Will asked, looking around.

“I ran away!”

“What!?!” Will voice rose.

“Kidding! Papa told me to say that!” Hanni laughed as he pointed to the door, where just a hint of blue and grays could be seen.

“Oh, your papa in going to be in so much trouble for that,” Will growled, eyes narrowing on the door.

“We surprised you,” Hanni said proudly, still giving him a wide grin.

Hannibal entered just as the last student left.

“Daddy said you’re in trouble,” Hanni helpfully whispered from his place in Daddy’s arms.

“What’s my punishment?” Hannibal asked, unable to help grinning at the glare he received.

“I’ll think of something later. What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to certain young man about certain things that were discussed last night.”

“Hannibal…”

“I kept it civil on my part and wish I could say the same for him,” Hannibal frowned. “It did not go well.”

“Drop it,” Will warned.

“Drop what?” Hanni asked, not following what was being said.

“Drop you,” Will told him, letting him go but catching him before he could hit the floor.

“Don’t drop me!” Hanni giggled, and grabbed on to Will as tightly as he could.

“All right,” Will rubbed his back, but resumed glaring at the older man. “Daddy isn’t going to drop you. I Promise.”

***

The bald young man, Aaron Krendle, held quite an arrest record, even for someone his age. The records from his youth were sealed but the fact that they existed spoke volumes about him. He came from an upper middle class family who focused more on earning a living and enjoying wealth than on quality family time.

Aaron Krendle tried his best to get any sort of attention from his family with his bad behavior but the only attention he managed to get was from a local white supremacy group. The leader, an older man with a knack for finding troubled youth, offered him love, understanding and firm guidance. He was offered a family and all he had to give up was his right to think for himself, his individuality, and a piece of his soul.

Hannibal erased all traces of the information he had gathered. He wondered if he was supposed to pity the young man. He had been so obviously manipulated. But the doctor found nothing but the cold anger inside him that had been burning since the night his son told him what happened. Hannibal was not the type to be ruled by emotions, at least not where others were concerned. For his son, he did not know what else he could do but offer to rid the world of garbage like Mr. Krendle.

Against Will’s wishes, Hannibal rearranged his appointments for the next few weeks and started stalking the young man, learning his routine, and waiting for an opportunity to strike. 

***

Hannibal had lived in Maryland for half of his life. He made it a point to know every camera, every blind spot and every forgotten corner that his hunting ground offered. He would need every trick to lure the man away.

It wasn’t hard to get the man’s attention. All he had to do was cut him off and slow down. He let Mr. Krendle pull up beside him, made eye contact long enough to make sure he was recognized, and then cut him off again.

The hard part was avoiding cameras and keeping an eye out to make sure that the younger man wasn’t using his phone. He led the way to an abandoned warehouse and pulled over. While waiting for the other man, he pulled on a pair of nitrile gloves. 

“Nowhere left to run!” The man yelled at him as he got of his vehicle.

“Run?” Hannibal asked, getting out. “What, pray tell, makes you think I would run from the likes of you?”

“What the fuck is this then?” The man asked, looking around, and grabbed his crotch. “Looking for a date?”

Hannibal made a rude sound, “I prefer men who are my intellectual equals.”

“You think you’re better than me!” Aaron stalked over.

“I am better than you,” Hannibal said, dodging a punch, and then another. 

“Fuck!” The man yelled in frustration as every kick and punch was either avoided or blocked.

Hannibal smiled, though it was just the smallest twitch of his lips. He caught the man’s wrist and yanked him forward. “I am going to kill you.”

“No,” the man shook his head as he tried to pull away. “No, you wouldn’t do that.”

“You have been nothing but rude,” Hannibal said throwing the man back with enough force to cause him to fall backwards. He kneeled on the man’s chest before the other had time move. “This suit will need to be replaced, but other than that, why wouldn’t I kill you?”

“You’re just some…” the man trailed off as Hannibal pulled a garrote from his pocket.

“Faggot?” Hannibal smiled down at him. “Yes, well, how fitting that be your last thought.”

***

“You think it’s the Leather Strangler again?” Will asked as he followed Jack to the scene.

“He’s strung up on the fence like the others,” Jack said with a shrug. “But you tell me.”

Will walked over to the chain link fence. The man hung a few feet from the ground as all the other victims had. He was kept in place with his own belt, threaded through the links in the fence. If it was the same killer though, he was killed with a wire prior to the hanging.

He glanced up at the man’s face and felt himself pale as he stepped back. He cursed out loud and then again silently. He swallowed his anger and went to find Jack.

“I think I know him,” Will said before Jack could ask what happened. He needed to let the agent know of his connection before anyone could think he was keeping something from the investigation.

“The killer?” Jack asked, an eyebrow raised, because even for Will that was quick.

“No,” Will said, and managed not say the words through gritted teeth. “The victim. From Hanni’s daycare. I’ve never spoken to him, just seen him around.” Will looked back at the corpse, and chewed on his lower lip. “I don’t know his name. I think he’s one of the fathers or uncles.”

“Do you think there’s a connection to you?” Jack glared.

“No,” Will rolled his eyes. “Still –“

“-still, nothing!” Jack barked. “It’s not really a big city. You’re bound to run into some of these people. I need you to work the scene. Can you do that?”

Will nodded and went back to where the body hung. He didn’t need to close his eyes and let the pendulum swing. He knew who was responsible.

***

Will pulled up to the house and took a moment to compose himself before entering. He was greeted, as usual by a very excited little boy and two happy dogs.

“Where is your papa?” Will asked, kissing the boy before setting him back on the floor.

“I’m here,” Hannibal said, as he came down the hallway.

“Hanni, you can either go play outside, in the backyard, or in your room, but I need to talk to your Papa alone,” Will said, without acknowledging the older man.

“Why?” Hanni frowned. He didn’t like it when he was asked to leave, especially when his daddy just got home after being gone for so long.

“Because it’s a grown up thing,” Will told him.

“I’m five,” Hanni reminded him.

“Hanni,” Hannibal said, with a bit of his usual sternness that he saved for times when the boy needed to be told something more than once.

Hanni pouted and took the dogs to play in the backyard.

“What is this about?” Hannibal asked, the picture of calm innocence.

“You know exactly what this is about,” Will told him, closing the distance between them. “I thought we had a deal.” 

“Our deal still stands,” Hannibal said, keeping his voice calm, in a vain attempt to soothe his enraged lover.

“Still stands?” Will snorted, throwing his arms in the air. “'Til when? 'Til next time you chose to ignore me?”

“I am sorry that I ignored your wishes,” Hannibal said, and moved towards his office, in case a certain little boy got curious.

“Sorry? You’re sorry?” Will slammed the door behind him. “You were so sorry that you didn’t tell me and let me walk in on the scene without a warning.”

“Jack doesn’t call you to consult on every case,” Hannibal reasoned.

“You were going to keep this from me?”

“I would not have lied to you.” 

Will imagined that the man thought he sounded reassuring. “That does not make it better!” he growled through gritted teeth. “You do not get to do this! You do not get to do as you please! You have a family now, you have responsibilities! You can’t throw it all away over some hateful idiot who wasn’t worth the effort.”

“Will, it was never-” Hannibal had moved to come closer, but stopped when Will backed away. “Maybe my actions were rash-“

“Maybe?” Will snapped, his hands tightened at his sides and he spun around, looking for something to kick, but at the end just, threw his head back and rested his fist against it. “Sometimes it’s impossible to talk to you. Sometime your lips move but there are no words, none that are real. You’re a shadow, projection of real life. ”

When there was no reply, Will looked over at the older man, and for a moment he looked like he had been hit. Will had actually managed to hurt him, and the knowledge of that, mixed in with his anger, was too much. He stormed out of the house. He ignored his name being called and got in his car, slammed the door, and drove away.

***

“Where did daddy go?” Hanni asked, as he came back inside after he heard the car drive off.

“He needs to take care of something,” Hannibal said, his tongue running over his lower lip. He wanted to go after Will but could not leave their son, and understood that the younger man needed some space.

“Are you sure?” Hanni said, giving him a suspicious look. 

“Yes,” Hannibal kneeled by the boy and pulled him close. “Why do you ask?”

“He didn’t even give me a hug before he left,” Hanni told him, pouting.

“Daddy was in a rush,” Hannibal told the boy. “Do you think Papa can give you a hug?”

The boy smiled, wrapping his arms around the older man, not at all surprised when he was lifted, and even pleased when Papa hugged him extra tightly. He rested his head against his father’s shoulder and sighed happily.

Hannibal hugged his son, held him as close as he could without hurting the boy. It didn’t take away the strange uncertainty he felt, but it was comforting, and real, and he could tell himself it would all be okay.

*** 

Will needed to get away, needed to calm down, and get his mind straight. Hannibal had no right making him feel guilty, not while he was so furious with him. He pulled up to a bar, and went inside without making any conscious decisions. 

He took a seat at the bar and muttered, “Something good,” when the bartender asked him what he wanted.

“Fight with the misses?” The bartender chuckled.

“Something like that,” Will told him, looking around to the place to the get a feel for his surroundings as well as to avoid any eye contact and encouraging a conversation with the bartender.

It was a quiet weeknight and only a few regulars were gathered around an old TV, watching a game.

“Bet you said a few things you regret,” the bartender said, pouring him a shot of whiskey.

“Yeah, I did,” Will acknowledged.

“What’s your name, kid?” The bartender asked, chuckling at the glare he got. “No offense there, I call everyone under forty a kid. When you get to be my age, it’s your right.” 

Will glanced up at the man’s white bearded and wrinkled face, and put him at around sixty. He nodded, and muttered, “Will.”

“Will?” The man didn’t sound like he believed him. “I’m Joe. Don’t look so down, here is what you do; give her a few hours to calm down and then go back and tell her you didn’t mean it, just heat of the moment thing. People don’t mean what they say when they’re fighting.”

“Never been married to a psychiatrist, have you?” Will grinned as he knocked his whiskey back and set the glass down, indicating he wanted another. He wanted to tell the man to leave him alone, that this wasn’t his first fight, and the advice he was giving should be saved for real kids and not a seasoned veteran like himself. They had gotten through worse, and they would get through this. He just didn’t know how.

“Can’t say I have,” Joe chuckled as he poured. “Must drive you crazy.”

“We wouldn’t be able to make it work if I wasn’t a little crazy to begin with,” Will admitted softly, staring into his drink.

***

Will didn’t exactly stumble into the house, though he did find it a little hard to walk a straight line. He had not driven home, though he thought he could have. but Joe had insisted on calling him a cab and Will accepted. He dragged himself up the stairs, but was forced to stop when his son’s head peeked out from his opened bedroom door.

“What are you doing up so late?” Will whispered.

“You woke me up,” Hanni rubbed his eyes and opened the door the rest of the way. “You woke Darcy, too.”

“I’m sorry, baby, let’s get you back in bed,” Will told him, guiding him back to bed with a hand on the back of his head.

“I have to use the restroom,” Hanni informed him, and Will winced and covered his eyes when the bathroom lights poured into the room. He rubbed them in an attempt to sober up a little before the boy came back out.

“You smell funny,” Hanni said, once he was tucked in and Will was kneeling by his pillow, hands running through his hair.

“What does daddy smell like?” Will frowned, wondering whether he had more than he remembered having or if Hanni inherited his papa’s sense of smell.

Hanni, not really having anything to compare it to, only shrugged. “You left without giving me any hugs.”

“I’m sorry about that too.” Will sighed, and kissed the boy’s head. “I ... had something to do, but that is no excuse. It won’t happen again.”

“Okay,” Hanni yawned, and not wanting his daddy to feel bad, he added; “Papa gave me a big hug.” 

“Really?” Will smiled at the idea, “Can you show me?”

Hanni sat up and wrapped his hands around his daddy, holding on with all the strength in his little arms in an attempt to duplicate his father’s hug. Will sighed, feeling the same calm that Hannibal had felt hours before.

***

Will stripped and left his clothes where they fell.

“We should talk,” Hannibal’s low voice sounded much too loud in the quiet room.

“You really don’t want to talk to me now,” Will warned him, getting in bed and staying as far away from the other man as possible without falling onto the floor.

“Will-”

“-Just go to sleep,” Will cut him off, any calm he had felt was gone, replaced by a wave of the betrayal and anger that he had tried to drink away.

A disappointing silence fallowed. A part of Will wanted Hannibal to keep trying to coax him into talking, but it seemed his lover was set on not angering him further.

Sleep didn’t come as easily as he had hoped. Though drunk and tired, it was hard to be in the same bed with the other man and not touch. They didn’t hold each other all night, but they usually started off with Will with his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, separated during the night and during the morning hours found their way into each other’s arms again.

After what seemed like hours, Will drifted off to sleep, only to wake up find himself with his head on Hannibal’s chest, and the light from the window burning his eyes. He whimpered and turned his face into soft chest hair, seeking darkness.

“I’ll close the shade if you let me,” Hannibal offered.

Will groaned and shook his head.

The blanket was raised and positioned to block out the sun. Will sighed, feeling some of his headache ease.

“I’m still very angry with you,” Will said, but didn’t move away from the comforting warmth, nor did he shrug off the hand that rested on his shoulder.

“I know.”

“We had an agreement. I trusted you.”

“I understand,” Hannibal told him, voice low and sounding very remorseful. “I am sorry for that. I do expect that it will be something I have to earn back.”

“It is,” Will nodded against the flesh underneath his cheek. He listened to the even heartbeat and wished it would give something away. “No hunting. Not for at least a few months.”

“I’m grounded?” Hannibal asked, unable to stop the corners of his lips twitching.

“Do you think this is funny?” Will asked, head tilting up, but not actually looking to make any eye contact.

“No, not at all.” Hannibal sighed.

“Good,” Will relaxed back against the man’s chest. “But for lack of a better word, yes. You’re grounded. Home and office.”

“Will you be going to the store then?”

“And have you mock the tomatoes I pick out?” Will snorts, but without any trace of humor. “Store, but I want to know where you are at all times.”

“And my appointments with Dr. Du Maurier?”

“Don’t push it,” Will muttered. He had never really liked her. She had Hannibal’s cold stare without the warm touch that followed and had always looked at Will strangely. “She can come here.”

“What is it you think I will do?” Hannibal asked, daring to run his hand through his beloved curls.

“Absolutely nothing,” Will told him, sighing. “I can’t stop you, I can’t control you, all I can do is ask you to do this for me. I’m not going to threaten you. I don’t think it has to come to that, but I need to trust you. I can’t keep us safe if I don’t know what’s coming.”

“I will do anything you ask of me,” Hannibal said, voice low, yet heavy. He was as honest as he had ever been in his life. He felt no guilt over the man he had killed, none for breaking the rules Will had set out for him, but losing Will’s trust had filled him with an unexpected feeling of discomfort.

Hannibal had expected rage, knew how to deal with it, would have accepted any physical punishment Will would have seen fit, though knew that was highly unlikely. His high pain tolerance made it an impossible tool to learn from. Instead he was faced with disappointment, and feeling like he had let the younger man down. It left him with feelings he had not known he still possessed and was not surprised, though slightly annoyed, that it was Will that inspired them.

Hannibal accepted what he had done, knew nothing would be accomplished in regretting his actions, and the only thing left do was to move forward. He would give up what was left of his freedom to prove to Will that he could be the husband he deserved, and the papa his son needed. Will’s trust was worth it.

“I’m still so fucking mad,” Will growled against his chest. He was used to Hannibal’s sweet words, and though they eased the tension, it did nothing for his anger.

“I am sorry for that,” Hannibal told him. “I’m sorry for that pain I had caused.”

“I bet,” Will snorted, annoyed at how apologetic Hannibal was being. It’s easier to stay angry when the other person isn’t trying throw off the blame.

“You do not trust my sincerity?” Hannibal’s hand stilled in his hair.

“No,” Will sighed. “Maybe. I’m too upset to consider it rationally.”

***

The following two weeks were almost as agonizing as the time they had split up. In some ways it was worse. They were so close but there was a distance between them. Will would back away whenever their intimacy would get beyond the point of a simple kiss, every word out of his partner’s mouth was dissected and examined for any deception.

Will had been serious when he said he wanted to be aware of Hannibal’s moments throughout the day. He would constantly check in, making sure older man was where he said he would be.

Hannibal had agreed to whatever was necessary to regain Will’s trust but after two weeks, he was starting to feel irritated at being treated like a child.

“Your last session starts at six?” Will asked, taking a washed breakfast dish and started to dry it.

“It does,” Hannibal told him, leaning against the counter, as he wiped his hands.

“I can expect you home by seven thirty then?”

“Actually Marcus called,” Hannibal told him much too casually. “There was a shipment-“

“Your snooty wine collection can wait,” Will told him gruffly. “It’s not like we’re having any dinner parties anytime soon.”

The only response Will received was the sound of the kitchen door closing behind him. The agent sighed and dried his hands. That might have been a touch harsh he decided. He might have been harsh a few times over the past couple of weeks if he thought about it.

Will decided it was time to talk, before one of his smart remarks and very badly covered hostility did more damage than they could recover from. By the time he left the kitchen, Hanni was waving goodbye through the window and the sound of a car pulling away could be heard.

***

“Daddy, come,” Hanni pulled Will’s hand and lead him to a bright rug where a large, colorful, Legos structure stood. “Look what Peter and I made.”

Will smiled at the pride on the faces of the two little boys. “It looks amazing. Is it a building?”

“It’s a rocket,” Peter told him shyly.

“A rocket?” Will kneeled beside it. “That’s impressive. Is it finished?”

“No,” Hanni shook his head and gathered a few more pieces. “Almost finished.”

“Well, why don’t I help you guys finish up?” Will suggested. “That way we’ll get done faster. Daddy has to go to a store.”

“Is it for candy?” Hanni asked, grinning.

“No,” Will chuckled. “But it is a treat for Papa.”

About ten minutes later when Will was watching Hanni buckle himself in, he couldn’t help asking about Peter.

“We’re friends again,” Hanni smiled at him, wide and joyous.

“And what about the bad things he said?”

Hanni shrugged. “He said he was sorry and won’t say mean things ever again.”

Will smiled, and wished that adults could accept apologies with such ease…. But then again name calling, and copying murders of serial killers were not the same thing.

***

Hannibal had been a bit surprised when his phone hadn’t gone off once throughout the day. He wondered if that meant that he and Will were no longer speaking. It was with a bit of unease that he came home that day, though his mood was instantly lifted by the sound of running. Hannibal lifted the little boy up, kissing his cheek. Running was frowned upon in their house but no one ever told the boy that it applied to greeting his fathers.

“You got a surprise!” Hanni told him excitedly.

“Is it a kiss?” Hannibal asked, raising a brow.

Hanni shook his head. “It’s in the kitchen.”

“Is it a kiss in the kitchen?” Hannibal asked, as he made his way through the dining room.

“No,” Hanni laughed.

“Am I not going to be receiving a kiss at all?”

“Papa!” Hanni laughed, because the man wasn’t being serious about his surprise.

Hannibal stopped, actually surprised to see the bottle of Petrus on the counter. There was a silly red bow on it, which must have been his son’s idea, but it only added to sentiment. It was the bottle of wine Marcus had called him about and it wasn’t often his husband gifted him with something that wasn’t handmade. 

“Hanni, why don’t you finish watching the cartoon so you can tell me all about it later,” Will said, once he was in the kitchen. Hanni didn’t protest, as he was set back on the floor and hurried out of the room. He wanted to know how Batman was going to catch the bad guy, so he could reenact it later for his father.

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, removing his jacket and hanging it over the chair in the corner of the kitchen. “You didn’t have to do this. I know you’re not a fan most of my associates.” 

“No one is a fan of Marcus,” Will said with a small smirk and reached to undo his lover’s cufflinks. “I was a bit of a dick earlier, wasn’t I?”

The only response was a frown for his choice of language as Hannibal opened the fridge and started to remove what was needed for dinner.

“You shouldn’t let me talk to you like that, not even if I’m upset with you,” Will didn’t look at him as he spoke, instead he focused on his nails. “Not even if you think you deserve it because you don’t.”

“I'd rather not discuss this morning’s events,” Hannibal told him, not brushing off the events but clearly wanting to discuss what lead to it.

“I killed for you,” Will said, softly, still not meeting his eyes. “I didn’t think about it. I knew that worthless piece …” Will took a second to pull himself together. “He attacked you and I killed him for it. I probably shouldn’t have, but I can’t change it now.”

“I never asked you to kill for me,” Hannibal pointed out. “Nor have I asked you not to. You have no guidelines because you do not require them.”

“I had hoped the agreement between us would be mutually beneficial,” Will sighed, head rolling back. “I wanted to keep you safe. Sometimes I think we’re on borrowed time, that it will all catch up to us.”

“Surely you do not fear Jack,” Hannibal said, and Will heard that arrogant smirk in his words.

“No, not Jack. It’s not even about the Ripper.” Will shook his head. “I know that was why you made this look like the Strangler instead of making him disappear. It all remind me how little control I actually have.”

Hannibal wiped his hands and came to stand before Will. He tilted the younger man’s head back and forced him to meet his eyes. “You are speaking about me, are you not?”

Will only sighed in response.

“I must admit that I don’t always appreciate having restrictions. It has been many years since I let anyone dictate my behavior. It is not easy, but I am not blind to the necessity.” It was Hannibal’s turn to sigh, the admission harder than he imagined. “I did not disregard your wishes because I don’t value what you have set out to do. I simply failed in my self-restraint. To err is human, is it not?”

“And to forgive is divine?” Will couldn’t help chuckle. “So you messed up, huh? Just as human as the rest of us?”

“It appears so,” Hannibal shrugged, the corner of his mouth pulled up just a bit. His arms found their way around Will’s waist and he rested his forehead against the curls. “I will do better in the future.”

Will sighed and closed his eyes. “We can’t protect Hanni from ever small minded individual. We won’t be able to protect him at all if something happens to us.”

“I’m aware.” The doctor’s shoulders sagged. “But knowing that and watching him be hurt-“

“-I know,” Will cut him off, his hands finally found their way around Hannibal’s waist, pulled him close and breathed him in. “I even understand. I’m still upset that you tried to hide it from me, but we’ll work on that.”

“I take it I’m still on restrictions.”

“I should take your iPad away,” Will smirked. “That would teach you a lesson.”

“I would survive as long as I had your touch,” Hannibal told him, hand coming up to brush his cheek before kissing him.

“Hmm...” Will hummed happily when the doctor pulled away. “You wouldn’t be saying that if I threatened to take your phone away as well.”

“How would I explain that to my patients?” 

“Tell them you were a very bad boy-” Will laughed, cutting himself off as he was lifted off the floor and set on the counter. His legs instinctively wrapped around the older man’s waist and brought him close as he grabbed on to the counter and leaned back. Hannibal followed.

“Man. I’m a very bad man,” Hannibal whispered against his lip, making the agent shiver.

“Very, it’s nearly eight and dinner isn’t ready.” Will laughed when Hannibal jerked away with a foreign curse and a growl. “We can always order in.”

“Out of my kitchen,” Hannibal said, making threatening gestures with a knife.

“Not a chances,” Will shook his head, smiling as he relaxed on the counter, leaning against the wall. “I’m not really finished with our discussion.”

“There is more?” Hannibal glanced up from his preparations, and looked genuinely confused.

The kitchen door opened before he could continue.

“I’m hungry,” Hanni declared, and frowned up at Will. “Did Papa put you there?”

“How did you know?” Will chuckled.

“I’m not allowed to sit there unless Papa puts me there,” Hanni grinned as he ran over and lifted his arms. “It doesn’t count if I sit on your lap.”

“Come on, then,” Will chuckled again as he lifted the boy up. “Let’s watch Papa cook, all right?”

Hannibal, tried to look putout but was soon juggling vegetables, spearing them on the edge of his knife and causing the flames come to live with alcohol, and what Hanni assumed, was magic. Will buried his smile against his son’s hair, and held him tighter.

The kitchen was warm, smelled of fresh herbs, and Hanni would always remember how happy, safe and loved, he felt sitting in his daddy’s arms, cheering while his papa cooked.

***

“Earlier, you said we had something else to discuss,” Hannibal said, once the lights were off and they were in bed.

“Oh, yeah. I’m not happy that you copied those other murders,” Will replied, around a yawn, and turned his face into Hannibal’s shoulder.

“You have made that very clear.”

“No,” Will shook his head. “I’m talking about the profile. I had to tell Jack it was the same killer. You got everything right. We might never find the killer now. You messed with the victimology and if we do catch him, and he can alibi himself for this one, his lawyer can argue that he couldn’t have done the rest, not if they were all committed by the same person.”

“His victims were never random,” Hannibal tells him, and the certainty in his voice made Will sit up and face him. “His kills have been aggressive individuals who challenged his masculinity. It was why I chose him for this kill.”

“You can help us find him,” Will said, feeling foolish that he was surprised.

“And what will happen once you find him?”

“I can decide that later,” Will said, though he knew the answer. If the killer needed to be removed and bringing him to justice was out of the question, there was only one thing Will could do. He would end up giving him to Hannibal.

Will laid back down, relaxed under his lover’s touch, and fell asleep, knowing that somewhere there was a killer of men, marked for death. It might have been wrong to let such thoughts lull him to sleep, but there was a lot of wrong in the world, and he is too far gone to know if he was balancing it out or adding to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was suppose to be out days ago but I got sick. Since Valhalla is done for now, I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Hope you're still reading!


End file.
